Of First Kisses and Promises
by SapphicSalsa
Summary: Mag sees Shilo again in the tent at the Fair. Shilo makes a confession, Mag divulges a secret plan. THey share a promise. Slight Shilo/Mag. Meant to be a oneshot.


Disclaimer: Repo Man, come take this fic. Repo Man, this fiiiiic! (That is how much I _don't_ own Repo!, it's characters, Alexa Vega, or Sarah Brighman. No matter how much I wish I did.)

A/N: My First Repo! Fic. It was supposed to be a little sumthin-sumthin to get the cuteness that is Shilo/Mag out of my head, and, well…it mutated. As always, reviews are welcome!

A/N2: Is it just me, or would Shag be an awesome name for Shilo/Mag? Yeah, that was random, but whatever. On to the fanfiction!

A/N3: Also! This was kind of meant as a standalone thing, but, like all review whores, if you tell me how much you like it, I just might make a sequel. Maybe. *wink wink*

Word count: 1,200-ish

Shilo looked around the tent she had been "escorted" to. With the guards blocking the only exit, she sighed exasperatedly. Within a few moments, she heard a rustling from the entrance. She spun around, expecting to see one of the guards. What she did see, however, surprised her more.

Blind Mag stood just inside the entrance, watching Shilo apprehensively. Her eyes seemed to shine again, as they had earlier that evening. Shilo's breath caught in her throat.

"Shilo? Is that your name?" Blind Mag asked, casting a weary glance at the entrance to the tent. Shilo swallowed hard. This couldn't be happening. Why would Blind Mag, _the_ Blind Mag, know her name? She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, so instead she nodded. Mag's lips twitched, as though she were afraid to smile fully.

"I thought so." The older woman smiled, taking a step closer toward Shilo. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She said. Mag had suspected for years that Nathan's daughter was secretly alive, and when Rotti had introduced them, she felt her suspicions had been confirmed. After a moment, when Shilo trusted her voice, she spoke.

"I could say the same thing." Shilo paused, her brow furrowing slightly. "How do you know my name?" She asked, trying not to sound too suspicious or excited. How often was it you got to meet the object of your fantasies, only to find out they already knew you?

_Fantasies?_ Shilo thought, _I admire her, sure, but…do I really fantasize about her?_ Shilo wondered in that moment whether it counted as a fantasy to think about what it would feel like to kiss Mag. She didn't think a kiss counted as a fantasy. Other things, yes, but just a kiss, it couldn't count…could it? She was quickly pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Blind Mag's voice.

"Your mother and I were close friends. Before you were born, Marni asked me to be your Godmom." Mag said, still smiling softly. She took what could have been an uncertain step closer to Shilo, but Shilo didn't think anything Mag did could be uncertain. _She's Blind Mag, why would she be nervous?_ Shilo reasoned with herself. When she felt the other woman's hand pressed gently to her cheek, Shilo could have sworn her heart stopped for a split second.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Shilo." Mag said.

"Yeah, it's too bad no one can see it." Mag's brow furrowed, just as Shilo's had moments earlier.

"What do you mean, love?" _Love?_ Shilo's heart jumped again, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself focused.

"Dad keeps me locked up in my room all the time. I can't even have guests." Shilo said, her voice laced with disdain.

"Never?"

"Ever. I've never had a boyfriend. I haven't even had my first kiss yet. I'm _seventeen_ and I haven't even had my first kiss." Shilo shook her head, the only person she could think of kissing at that point was Mag, and she doubted Mag would ever feel the same. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go off like that." Mag smiled at this, and stroked her thumb along Shilo's cheekbone. Shilo leaned into the touch without thought; it felt so good to be touched by someone that wasn't her father, especially someone like Blind Mag, she couldn't resist the contact.

"It's just…" Shilo trailed off, unsure of whether or not to continue her thought.

"Just what?" Mag asked softly, and, sensing the younger woman's discomfort, stroked her cheek again. "It's okay Shilo, you can tell me." Shilo swallowed hard. _Here goes._

"I want my first kiss to be with someone…like…like you." Shilo expected shock from Mag, but instead saw a soft flattery.

"_Just_ your first kiss?" Mag asked, her eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief as she tried to lighten the mood. Shilo blushed.

"Well, maybe not just my first kiss." She admitted, laughing slightly.

"Well," the older woman started, "I'm sure I can ease at least _some_ of that burden." Mag said as she leaned in slowly, giving her plenty of time to protest, before closing the space between them, pressing her lips against Shilo's. As she pulled back, Mag asked softly.

"How was that?" It wasn't a rhetorical question, Shilo could tell. Shilo couldn't help but smile.

"It was wonderful." She said, smirking. "Feels like a weight's been lifted." Shilo said and, feeling brave, leaned in and kissed Mag again. Mag's hand slid down to cup the back of her neck, pulling the young woman that much closer. Shilo's hands found Mag's waist, her fingers pressing gently against the fabric covered flesh. Mag gasped softly. Shilo pulled back. _Way to go,_ she thought, _you blew it._

"I'm sorry." Shilo said, looking away. Mag cupped Shilo's cheek, forcing her to make eye contact.

"Don't be." She said with a smile, and it was all she had to say to chase away Shilo's doubts. Mag's smile faltered. "Shilo, I've something I need to tell you." Shilo frowned, was something wrong?

"What is it? Are you okay?" Shilo asked, suddenly feeling very close to and possessive of Mag. Mag smiled at this, stroking Shilo's cheek.

"No, love, I'm fine." Mag paused and gazed thoughtfully at the young woman's face, as if committing it to memory. When she opened her mouth to speak, it was barely above a whisper. "Shilo, I'm not going to perform tonight. I wanted to say goodbye to you before I left. Shilo, I…I won't be coming back." Shilo swallowed, fighting tears. Mag was leaving? Mag couldn't leave, she just…_couldn't_! Without thinking, Shilo pulled Mag close, wrapping her arms around Mag.

"You can't leave!" Shilo nearly shouted. Mag stroked Shilo's hair, cooing softly into her ear.

"Shh, don't you fret, love. It's going to be okay, don't you fret." Shilo shook her head.

"No, you can't leave me, Mag." She said and pulled away, tears welling in her eyes. "Let me come with you." She said softly. "Please. Take me with you." Shilo said, all but begging. Mag smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"I can't, love. You must stay here." Mag touched Shilo's cheek. "You must learn from my failures." Shilo sighed.

"Please don't go." There was a long silence.

"I'll come back for you." Shilo locked eyes with Mag, shocked.

"Really?" Mag nodded.

"I'll come back for you, once you've turned eighteen." Mag smiled softly. "That's not too long of a wait." She kissed Shilo softly. "I'll find someplace safe, for both of us, and I'll come back for you." Mag kissed Shilo again.

"Promise?" Shilo asked, almost afraid of the answer. Mag laughed softly.

"Yes, love, I promise. Once you're eighteen." She sealed the promise with a kiss. It was a deep, passionate kiss, something that seared itself into Shilo's memory. When Mag pulled back, Shilo kept her eyes closed, not wanting the moment to end. She was brought out of her thoughts once again by Mag's voice.

"Shilo, I should go." Shilo nodded sadly.

"Don't forget." Mag took Shilo's hand, kissing her palm.

"I won't." Before either could say more, Mag exited the tent, leaving Shilo alone, afraid, and somehow excited.

Mag would be back. For her. Shilo smiled.


End file.
